How to describe Felicity Smoak?
by Nilracmiracle
Summary: A series of one-shots on how Oliver Queen would describe Felicity Smoak. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A series of one-shots involving the following words that Oliver uses to describe Felicity Smoak. Reviews are greatly appreciated as always :) Enjoy!

_"Let us always meet each other with a smile, for the smile is the beginning of love."_

\- Mother Theresa

**How to describe Felicity Smoak?**

There are many words, Oliver can use, to describe Felicity Smoak.

_Cute_

_Wonderful_

_Talkative_

_Colorful_

_Positive_

_Energetic_

_Happy_

_Gentle_

_Understanding_

But for Oliver the most important word to describe Felicity Smoak is... _His_. But as long as he is the Arrow, that word will only be used in his thoughts. Why you ask? That is simple, at least it is simple for Oliver. He needs to keep her safe. That's a stupid reason, you say. I agree, but after many years of isolation and danger, Oliver doesn't agree.

To us, these words mean little. But with every little word comes a story. A story where these words make sense...


	2. Chapter 2: Cute

Here's the first part! Hope you like it!

_"__I've always wanted to say I've taken a bullet for someone and now I can. Yay."_

_\- Felicity Smoak episode 2x14_

**Cute**

"I'm heading back to the lair now." Oliver says through the comm's to Felicity and Diggle.

"Alright, another job done for team Arrow." Felicity replies.

Oliver sighs, he knows better than to argue with her about the fact that she keeps calling it team Arrow. He walks to his motorcycle that is parked in a dark alley.

"What about you Diggle?" Oliver asks.

"I'll be going home, Oliver, Lyla is expecting me tonight." Diggle informs him over the comm's. "I'll be at your place at 8 O'clock."

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Digg." Oliver answers, before taking his comm out and stepping on his motorcycle.

"Goodnight Felicity." Diggle says to the IT girl. "Don't stay to late, you look exhausted."

"Don't worry John, nothing a good nights sleep won't solve." She says while smiling softly at him.

Diggle gives her a knowing look, he knows about her nightmares since Slade. And he knows she isn't sleeping well.

"I promise I'll go home in time." She says to reassure him.

"Alright, Oliver and I are picking you up tomorrow morning, okay?" Diggle asks.

"Yeah, see you then." She answers.

"Goodnight." Diggle says again.

"Bye John." Felicity replies.

She hears the metal door close, the only sound now is the typing from her fingers on the keyboard. After a while her eyes are starting to feel heaving, and her fingers start typing slower and slower...

It is around 25 minutes later that Oliver returns to the lair. He parks his motorcycle, grabs his bow and walks to the door. He looks around before he types in the code to the lair. The door clicks open and Oliver walks inside, expecting to hear Felicity typing away on her computer, but instead he is met with silence.

He walks quickly down the stairs. Felicity wasn't suppose to go home yet, if she would she would've told him. The sight that greets him brings a soft smile to his face.

Felicity is sleeping soundly, with her head on her arms on the desk and her glasses still on.

Oliver puts his bow down and takes his hood and mask of, before walking slowly to her side. He just watches her, she looks so young while she is sleeping.

Her nose twitches slightly, Oliver grins. Felicity has never looked more _cute_ than at that moment.

He looks around and spots a blanket laying on the med table. He slowly picks Felicity up, doing his best not to disturb her sleep, and puts her down on his cot, than he takes her glasses off and puts them on his nightstand. He grabs the blanket and covers her with is. She snuggles further into his pillow and sighs.

He watches her for a couple more minutes before deciding to shower and change his clothes. He's glad she's sleeping, both he and Diggle were aware of her nightmares, and he is happy to see her get some actual sleep.

When he returns from his shower, Felicity is still sleeping soundly.

He doesn't have the heart to wake her up. Instead he grabs his phone and sends Diggle a quick text saying that he can pick them both up at the lair tomorrow morning. He quickly snaps a picture of Felicity's sleeping face and stares at it for a moment.

Oliver steps into the other side of the cot, above the blankets. He doesn't want to scare Felicity when she wakes up.

The cot smells like flowers and strawberries, and slowly Oliver falls into a deep sleep.

The next morning Diggle walks into the lair, only to see Felicity and Oliver sleeping soundly together. He snaps a picture of Felicity laying on Oliver's chest, while his hand is around her waist.

'_Cute..._' He thinks.

* * *

Cute right? Don't forget to review ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Talkative

Second part, took some time but it's finally here.

_"__Talking is always positive. That's why I talk too much."_ \- Louis, C. K.

**Talkative**

Sometimes he wonders if she ever runs out of breath. With the amount of talking and scolding she does whenever he and Roy are injured again. Most of the time he lets her talk. Some cope by drinking, others by hunting down criminals. The same way Felicity copes by talking.

"Oliver? Are you even listening to what I'm telling you?!" She scolds when she sees that he's just staring at her.

He blinks his eyes. "Sorry, what?" He questions.

"I was telling you that your impatience tonight could have cost you your life! If you had just waited 10 minutes till John was there... But nooo the almighty Arrow does not wait." She starts before Roy interupts.

"He wasn't exactly alone, Felicity, I was there and there were just 8 men to take down." Roy says.

Felicity turns to Roy and looks at him sharply. "8 men? Didn't you mean 16 or was it just me that counted wrong?!" She snaps.

"Look Felicity, I'm sorry. We made a mistake and I'm truly sorry that you had to sit here and hope that we wouldn't be shot." He finally says.

"Glad you understand, now don't ever do it again. Understood?" She questions.

"Yes, sir, yes!" Roy says while saluting.

"I promise I will listen to you next time and wait for Digg." Oliver says.

"Pinky promise?" Felicity jokes while holding up her pink.

He smiles. "Pinky promise."

She smiles back and they stare at eachother.

Roy slightly clears his throat. "Eruhm... So Felicity how is that new project you're working on coming along?" Roy asks.

"O it's going great. With all this new software I'm able to access this high level data and..."

Oliver tunes out on the rest of her wild explaination. He looks at her and sees a women that waves her hand around to explain how big something is and smiles when she talks about the things she can do to help others.

Felicity may be talkative, but thats the way she copes. And Oliver copes by listening to her.

Oliver used to talk a lot. Before the island he used his charm to talk himself out of anything. When he returned from the island he hated the fact that everyone talked so much. Oliver was used to the quietness of the island, he wasn't used to the noise of the city anymore.

Felicity talks a lot, always has. Everything she thinks, she says, out-loud. She blames her mother who also talks a lot. Oliver likes Felicity's voice, actually he loves it.

Oliver's eyes shot open. He is panting and sweating from a nightmare. He grabs his phone and looks at the time, _3 am_. He sighs and rubs his face with his hands.

He grabs his phone again and scrolls through his contacts, his finger hovers over one name, Felicity Smoak. He sighs again and presses the call button.

" mmhh.. Who's this?" Mutters Felicity.

"Euh... Hey it's me Oliver." Oliver says, feeling guilty for waking her up.

"Hey, what's wrong? Another nightmare?" She questions now a bit more awake.

"Yeah, I... Uh.. I just needed to hear your voice." Oliver says softly.

Don't forget to tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for more chapters please let me know! :)

"Have I ever told you about the first time I hacked a computer?" Felicity starts.

"No I don't think so." Oliver answers smiling softly.

"Well, there was this kid, a fat bully you know and he wanted me to do his homework because he was probably to lazy or just not smart enough, now that I think of it he was blonde. Not that that means anything..." Felicity rambles on.

Later that night they were both snoring lightly with the phone still in their hands.

For Oliver one of the words to describe Felicity is _talkative_. And he loves her for it.


End file.
